Connected in Heart
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: A collection of fluffy Fiyeraba drabbles. Some will have Fiyeraba babies. Some will be companions for my multichaps. Fiyeraba (obviously).
1. A Low Blow

**So, I decided that since I have a lot of ideas for fluffy Fiyeraba drabbles, I will consolidate them into one story, just to make things easier for me, and for you all, of course!**

* * *

Fiyero had no idea what had gotten his daughter into boxing. It seemed like just yesterday, she was playing on the floor with her dress-up dolls and putting make-up on him while he slept. And then she decided that she wanted to take boxing lessons with her friends. At first, Fiyero and Elphaba were hesitant, but eventually agreed, knowing that they had to be supportive of their daughter and what she wanted to explore.

But when the Vinkun dropped his nine-year old daughter off at the class, he suddenly realized why she wanted to be there.

There were only boys there.

Fiyero could only gape as his daughter ran over to one of the boys, giggling and batting her eyelashes. The boy she was talking to smiled and blushes, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Evina, come here!" Fiyero called once he found his voice.

The young girl blinked before hurrying over to her father. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Don't you… um… think that you would rather… do something else… that doesn't involve so many… boys?"

Evina blinked before rolling her eyes in a very "Elphaba-like" manner. "I'll be fine, Daddy."

"Princess…"

"Daddy, I have to go now. The class is starting," Evina said as she gave her father a short hug and ran into the room.

Fiyero stayed for the whole glass, waiting not-so-patiently for the moment his daughter would emerge. When she finally came out and asked if she and Davion could get ice cream together, the prince was about to say no, but then his daughter flashed him her puppy-dog eyes, and before he knew it, he was paying for two chocolate cones with sprinkles.

Just as Fiyero feared, Evina didn't want to stop boxing lessons. As the weeks passed, she only became more and more excited about going to her classes.

"Daddy, will you help me practice?" Evina asked one weekend afternoon.

Fiyero, who had been sitting on a reclining chair on the porch with Elphaba, sighed and nodded. "Okay, princess."

The green woman watched with amusement as her husband got up. "Be careful, you two."

"We will, Fae," Fiyero said, rolling his eyes. "What do you need help with, Ev?"

Evina gave her father the instructions, and that's how Fiyero found himself leaning against the wall with his hands over his head as his daughter used him as a punching bag. Elphaba watched as Evina practiced what she learned in class. She punched Fiyero with her boxing gloves, pausing every so often to take a breath.

"Not so low, Ev," Fiyero said as she started to go below his stomach.

"That's not low," Ev argued before hitting Fiyero's sides.

"Evina, not so low!" the Vinkun repeated.

Evina frowned before hitting his left side, then hitting a very sensitive spot rather hard. The prince gasped before falling to his knees, his forehead touching the floor.

" _That's_ low," Evina said.

Elphaba had spit out her drink and her arms curled around her abdomen as she cackled. She tried to calm herself down and catch her breath, but she looked at Fiyero again and she was right back to cackling.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Evina asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Fiyero could only whimper.

"Ha… hah… are you okay, Y-Yero?" Elphaba breathed, trying desperately to calm herself.

Fiyero made a noise, tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but he ended up whimpering again.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Evina said, blinking at her father.

"I'm… f-fine," Fiyero finally managed to squeak after a while, pushing himself to his feet. "I… g-go… inside," he said as he waddled back into the cottage.

Elphaba and Evina shared a look before bursting into laughter.


	2. Nails

"Okay, princess. Let's see if we can do this," Fiyero said as he laid his eleven month old daughter on the bed.

Ebaline looked up at her father and giggled before reaching for him.

Fiyero smiled down at her before sitting on the bed next to her and taking her little hand in his. He moved the small nail scissors to cut her nails, when Ebaline made a loud noise. Fiyero pulled away, thinking he had hurt her, but then realized he didn't even touch her yet.

"Ebbie," the Vinkun chuckled, shaking his head as he kissed her forehead.

Ebaline laughed and clapped her hands.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's try again." He moved to cut her nails again.

"Ahh!" the baby squealed, then burst into laughter.

"Ebbie, sweetie. I need to cut your nails," the prince said.

"Ba ba! Ba ba!" Ebaline clapped.

"Princess, Daddy needs to cut your nails now," Fiyero said, trying not to laugh.

Ebaline looked at her father and followed his hand. She squealed again right when he was about to cut her nails.

Fiyero looked at his daughter, which caused her to burst into laughter again. Despite himself, he started chuckling as well.

"Sweetie, this won't hurt. I promise. But you have to let Daddy cut your nails."

"Ada da da!" Ebaline giggled.

"Yes, princess," Fiyero chuckled, putting the nail scissors down and lifting his daughter into his arms. "We can wait on the nail cutting, right?"

Ebaline put her fingers in her mouth, then decided to wipe her spit off on her father's face. But since her nails still needed to be cut, she ended up scratching the Vinkun's face instead.

Fiyero winced and gently removed his daughter's hand. He ran his hand over his face and pulled it away to see a bit of blood. The prince sighed and looked down at his daughter.

"Maybe Mommy will have better luck," he said, kissing his giggling daughter's cheek and walking out of the room to find his wife.


	3. Lyrics of the Heart

**This one is an outtake from "Shine in You". Enjoy!**

* * *

The royal Vinkun carriage sped down the road, carrying the prince and princess of the Vinkus, as well as their daughter. They were on their way to the Termine High School's, where Isliah would be performing in the talent show.

"Are you… juggling?" Fiyero asked, and signed for his wife, as he tried to guess what their daughter would be doing.

"No," the thirteen year old smirked, shaking her head.

"Are you… tap dancing?"

Isliah rolled her eyes. "No, Dad. You and Mom will just have to wait and see."

Elphaba smiled. _'You know your father is known for his patience.'_

"I just want to know," Fiyero pouted.

 _'And Isliah just wants to surprise us.'_

"That's right," the younger princess nodded.

They soon reached the school and Isliah jumped out, claiming that she had to get backstage. Elphaba and Fiyero walked in together, just like all the other parents and guests, and took their seats in the front. Soon, the lights dimmed and show started. The principle came out and said a few words (Elphaba discreetly asked Fiyero to tell her what he said later), and he introduced the first act.

The students were all very talented. Some sang, a few danced, one boy told jokes, and two girls recited a poem together. Fiyero looked over at his wife, who was trying to keep the soft smile on her face. He knew that she was a bit upset that she couldn't understand what was going on. He gently reached for her hand and squeezed it. The green girl looked up at her husband and smiled softly.

 _'Liah's next.'_ he signed when the principal announced their daughter's name.

Elphaba smiled and turned back to the stage, just as their daughter came out. Even though they had seen Isliah's pretty, light purple dress earlier that day, they both gasped in awe when their daughter came up to the mic.

 _'I think she's going to sing.'_ Fiyero signed to his wife.

Elphaba forced a smile. Everyone had always told her what a beautiful singing voice their daughter had, and all she could do was take their word for it, since she would never be able to hear it for herself.

Isliah smiled out at the audience and nodded to the music teacher sitting at the piano, who began to play the music. "I've discovered the secret of happiness is learning how to glide. I've discovered, the secret of happiness is just enjoy the ride," the young girl sang.

Fiyero's mouth dropped open, but he quickly smiled as he looked over at his wife. Elphaba's eyes were glued to their daughter, her face a mixture of shock and pure joy.

Isliah was signing the lyrics as she sang.

"Don't let your journey be tainted by pride and... I've discovered the secret of happiness is not to mourn the past. I've discovered, the secret of happiness is, not to run too fast."

Elphaba slowly closed her agape mouth and tried to blink away her tears, her eyes never leaving her daughter.

"You can still beat them by coming in last, cause, the secret, the secret of happiness is… I've discovered the secret of happiness is not to be afraid. I've discovered the secret of happiness is all illusions fade!"

Fiyero looked over at his wife and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Elphaba gripped his hand and squeezed gently, but her eyes still refused to leave the stage, following along with every word her daughter signed.

"Don't fear the future, you'll just be delayed, cause… The secret, the secret of happiness is living in the now. Living in the time it takes to blink, I think, is how… we're meant to be living. I've discovered, the secret of happiness is following my will. I've discovered, the secret of happiness is that we can run that hill. Happiness comes when we learn to be still, and… The secret, the secret of happiness is... The secret of happiness is clear. The secret of happiness is near. The secret of happiness… is here."

Fiyero smiled as his daughter's beautiful voice filled the large auditorium. He was so proud of her. As her song ended, everyone immediately stood up and clapped. Both Elphaba and Fiyero rose to their feet and applauded her in sign language. Isliah met her parents' gazes in the audience and smiled when she saw her mother sign 'beautiful'. She stepped to the side of the microphone and curtsied. Fiyero looked over at Elphaba and realized that she was sobbing. Smiling, he gently pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her, tears in his own eyes.

Once the program was over, all the parents and other guests waited for the children to come out. Elphaba's eyes were slightly red, but she had stopped crying. Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist as they waited for their daughter to come out.

"Liah!" Fiyero smiled when their daughter came out.

Isliah turned towards the voice and ran to her parents, who immediately knelt down and engulfed her in a big hug.

"You were great, sweetie!" Fiyero said, hugging his daughter close.

"Thanks, Dad." The younger princess looked up at her mother and frowned slightly. _'Mom, are you okay?'_

Elphaba smiled. _'I'm okay, sweetie. You were wonderful.'_

 _'You liked it?'_

 _'Of course I did. Your performance was beautiful, sweetie. And I understood every word.'_

 _'That's what I was going for.'_

Elphaba chuckled softly and pulled her daughter close. She relished the feeling of holding her in her arms, stroking her curled hair. She found herself crying again, but didn't care. She just loved her daughter so much, and the fact that she incorporated sign language into her song meant more to her than anything in the world.

* * *

 **Song Used:**

 ** _"The Secret of Happiness"_** **from Daddy Long Legs**


	4. Crackers

Fiyero had to bite back a chuckle as he carried a box of crackers into their son's bedroom. He found their son fast asleep in his little baby rocker. A soft chuckle slipped past his lips as he tiptoed over to him and knelt down next to him.

"Okay, Davion," Fiyero whispered softly to the sleeping four-month-old. "Let's see if we can do this." He opened up the box and began to stack the crackers on his son's head.

The baby didn't even more and Fiyero continued to stack the crackers. Once he reached around six crackers, he began to stack three at a time. He was so involved that he didn't hear the front door open, nor did he hear footsteps approaching the room.

"Almost there," Fiyero said, stacking five crackers at once. He gently pulled away, and when the tower didn't fall, he moved to get more crackers.

"What are you _doing_?" a voice said from behind.

Fiyero stopped and turned, seeing his wife standing in the doorway. "H-Hey, Fae. You… you're back early."

"And it's a good thing, too," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes as she came into the room. "I knew I shouldn't have left you home alone with Dav."

"He's still asleep," Fiyero said as he resumed building his tower. However, he had exceeded his height limit and the tower came down on Davion's face.

The baby woke up and stared at his father. He made a face, clearly not liking being woken up, and began whimpering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, buddy," Fiyero said as he lifted his son into his arms. "Daddy didn't mean to wake you."

"Daddy's just an overgrown idiot," Elphaba cooed.

Fiyero gave his wife a look as he gently jostled the baby in his arms. Davion calmed down and fell back asleep against his father's shoulder. Elphaba gently took her son from her husband's arms and laid in back in the baby rocker. When she stood back up, Fiyero pulled her into a kiss and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I like your new haircut," he said when they pulled away.

Elphaba ran her fingers through her hair, which was now cut to around two inches past her shoulders. "Thanks. I figured it was time for a change."

"And it will grow back," Fiyero said, seemingly missing her long hair.

Elphaba smiled softly and looked at the crackers still in the rocker. "What do you suggest we do about those?"

Fiyero shrugged and collected the crackers before beginning to eat them. "Want one?" he asked, crumbs flying from his mouth as he held one out to Elphaba.

Elphaba made a face and rolled her eyes, but accepted the cracker and ate it. She looked back down at her son, sleeping peacefully, and sighed contently. She had the best family in all the world, even if her husband was, indeed, an overgrown idiot.


	5. Boyfriend

**So, I probably should have mentioned this in the last drabble, but Fiyero was doing the "cracker challenge". I saw a Facebook video of a dad doing it and though it would be really cute with Fiyero doing it.**

 **This drabble is dedicated to my very good friend and cliffy queen, Maddy. Happy birthday, Maddy!**

* * *

"Daddy, I want a boyfriend."

Fiyero chocked on his drink. He looked down to see his precious little five year old daughter looking up at him with her mother's chocolate eyes. "Wh-What?"

"I want a boyfriend," the little girl repeated looking up at her father with all seriousness.

It took a moment for Fiyero to recover and said, matching his daughter's seriousness. "No, Nor."

The little girl frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I won't let you get a boyfriend."

"Why not?" Nor pouted, clearly getting frustrated.

"'Cause you're not getting one."

"Daddy! I'm gonna get a boyfriend if I wanna get a boyfriend!"

"Then Daddy will just have to break his legs," the Vinkun said, trying not to crack a smile.

Nor made a face. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. Because, you see, if you get a boyfriend, then Daddy will have to take your boyfriend's Daddy and keep him hostage under the cupboard, right after Daddy breaks his legs, too."

"Daddy, listen. If I want a boyfriend, then I'm gonna get a boyfriend."

"Sweetie, you're not getting a boyfriend. You're going to become a nun."

"What's a nun?"

"You'll work for the Unnamed God. And nuns can't have boyfriends."

"I don't wanna be a nun! I want a boyfriend!" Nor glared at her father. "Mommy! Daddy's gonna break my boyfriend's legs and then make him stay in the cupboard and then break his legs too and then make me become a nun! Mommy!"

Elphaba came in a few seconds later. "What's going on in here?"

Nor ran up to her mother and Elphaba lifted her into her arms. "Daddy won't let me get a boyfriend."

"She's going to become a nun," Fiyero announced seriously to his wife.

Elphaba looked from her daughter to her husband before slowly shaking her head. "Oh, sweetie. Daddy was just –"

"I don't wanna be a nun!" Nor whimpered before bursting into tears.

The green woman rocked her daughter in her arms, trying to quell her tears while glaring at her husband. "Yero…"

"I'm serious, Fae. No boyfriends!" Fiyero said stubbornly.

"Yero, she's only five."

"I'm teaching her early."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and went back to trying to calm her daughter down. "Sweetie, I promise. Daddy isn't going to break anyone's legs. At least… not before Mommy breaks his."

Fiyero's eyes widened at his wife. Elphaba smirked back at him before walking out of the room, whispering softly to the little girl in her arms.

Fiyero frowned and his lips slowly morphed into a pout before he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "No boys," he said to himself in a whiny voice, not caring about how ridiculous he looked… or sounded.


	6. Calming

**It's been a while since I did a drabble. Hope you all enjoy this cute Mommy-Elphaba moment.**

* * *

Elphaba gently lowered herself into the couch, trying not to jostle the two-and-a-half month old baby in her arms. The baby looked up contently at her, either not knowing or not caring about how tired the green woman was. The green woman looked up at the grandfather clock, silently calculating the hours until Fiyero got home from work.

"Only four more hours," she said to herself, looking down at the baby in her lap. "And then Daddy will be home. Right, Maven?"

The baby blinked up at her. Elphaba smiled and nuzzled her nose against the baby's, cooing softly. The tender moment was interrupted when Elphaba heard a cry coming from one of the bedrooms. She looked up to see her three-year-old daughter, Ebaline, toddling over to her, crying. Elphaba sighed inwardly, too physically exhausted to do anything but take a nap.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Elphaba asked as Ebaline climbed up onto the couch next to her. "Did you wake up grumpy?"

Ebaline buried her face in her mother's shoulder, whimpering softly. Elphaba wrapped one arm around her older daughter and rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetheart."

The toddler cried for a few more minutes before turning her head and looking at her sister. Maven looked back at her and for a moment, the two of them seemed locked in a staring contest.

"Is that your sister?" Elphaba asked softly, stroking her daughter's dark brown hair away from her face.

Ebaline looked up at her mother before turning so she was lying on her stomach. She looked at her sister once more before wrapping her arm around her.

"Careful. Be gentle with her," Elphaba warned softly, noticing that Ebaline was calming down.

Ebaline sniffled and began lightly stroking her baby sister's cheek. Elphaba smiled softly at the scene and kissed her older daughter's hair.

"Does she make you happy?" Elphaba asked.

Ebaline nodded, having completely stopped crying and she continued to hug her baby sister. "Hi," she whispered to her.

"Can you give her a kiss?" Elphaba asked.

Ebaline nodded and gently kissed her sister's cheek. "I love her. So much," she said, stroking her cheek.

Elphaba chuckled. "And Maven loves you, too."

Ebaline hummed happily and continued to hug her sister. Elphaba wiped away her final tears and brushed her hair behind her ear with her fingers. Even though being a mother of two girls under five years old was stressful, it was moments like this that made it worth every moment.


	7. Cheerleader

**This oneshot is inspired by a really cute commercial. If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't seen it, go YouTube "Cheerleader Daddy" (after reading and reviewing, of course!)**

* * *

Elphaba sighed peacefully as she sat at the kitchen table, her eyes scanning over the pages of her favorite novel. She was waiting for the pasta to finish boiling, and she didn't see the harm in reading for a bit while she waited. She had no idea where the thought came from, but she suddenly realized that she didn't hear her husband or her daughter in a while. And from past experience, Elphaba knew that couldn't mean anything good.

She took off her reading glasses and stood up, making to go find the two of them, but stopped when she heard her husband's voice from outside.

"Oh, those boys are much too much! Those boys are much too much!"

Blinking, the green woman stopped and went to the kitchen window and peaked outside. She saw her husband doing some weird type of dance and stretched her neck to see her seven-year-old daughter, Kaylie, dressed in her cheerleader uniform, doing the exact same dance next to him.

"We got the spirit! We're hot! We can't be stopped! We got the spirit! We're hot! We can't be stopped!" Fiyero continued, throwing his arms in the air and kicking his leg out. "We're gonna beat 'em, bust 'em! Beat 'em, bust 'em, that's our custom! Beat 'em, bust 'em, that's our custom!"

Kaylie laughed as she copied her dad. She waved her pom-poms in the air and kicked her leg like she saw Fiyero do.

"Let's get a little bit rowdy! R-O-W- _WOO!_ \- D-Y!" they said together and did a pose at the end.

Elphaba chuckled under her breath as she watched her little family.

"Got it, Kaylie?" Fiyero asked as they looked at his daughter, ruffling her hair.

The little girl nodded. "Let's do it again!"

Fiyero smiled. "One more time! Ready? Okay! Oh, those boys are much too much! Those boys are much too much!"

Elphaba looked at the pasta and realized that it was finished boiling. She looked one more time at her daughter and husband having fun outside and sighed playfully before tending to the food.


	8. Donut

**This one is sort of a modern-ish-AU… without a Fiyeraba baby. It's based on a funny Facebook video I was watching the other day.**

* * *

Fiyero smiled to himself as his teeth dug into the flakey, sweet donut in his hands. He was stretched out on his bed, humming to himself. He heard the front door open and knew immediately that it was his wife, coming home from the library. He took another bite of his donut and rolled out of bed to meet her, but something stopped him.

"Fiyero Tigulaar!"

It was Elphaba. And she sounded angry. Why was she angry? He couldn't have done anything wrong, right? All he did was stay inside and eat a donut and…

Fiyero realized with a sudden jolt what had happened. He had eaten the last donut. He was a gonner now. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the cordless phone and hid in the closet, closing the door behind him.

"Hello," the emergency operator on the other end said.

"Hello? I need help," Fiyero whispered desperately into the phone.

"Sir, everything's gonna be okay. I just need you to tell me what the problem is," the operator said calmly.

"My wife… she's coming to kill me."

"Sir, your wife is not going to kill you. Everything is going to be okay."

"But she had one donut left and I ate it."

There was a brief pause on the other end. "Sir… it's just a donut. Your wife is not going to kill you over a donut," he said, confused.

"But you don't understand. She's pregnant."

There was an even longer pause before the operator on the other end burst into laughter. Fiyero looked at the phone incredulously.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, his voice a mixture of scared and annoyed.

"He ate his pregnant wife's last donut," the operator said, probably to one of his co-workers sitting next to him. "We're laughing because you're about to _die_!"

Fiyero frowned. This clearly isn't what he was expecting. "But…"

"We're gonna send the ambulance right over, okay?" the operator said, still laughing.

Fiyero heard his wife's angry footsteps stomping up the stairs. Gulping he inches further back into the closet. He heard the footsteps stop in front of the closet and he closed his eyes, mouthing a silent prayer to the Unnamed God. The door whipped open and Fiyero looked up to see the angry face of his emerald wife, her rounded, six-month pregnant belly protruding from under her dress. He wordlessly offered his wife the half-eaten donut in his hand, his other one pressed against the wall in surrender.


	9. Conversations

**Hello, everyone! It's been a minute! But I'm back!**

* * *

"Daddy?" Leon asked innocently as he ate his breakfast.

"Yes?" Fiyero asked, looking at the five-year-old.

"What was going on last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got up to go potty and there were these strange noises coming for you and mama's room."

Fiyero blinked. "I…"

"It was mostly coming from mama, actually," Leon said, eating another spoonful of cereal. "First I thought she was crying, but then she kept on saying 'Oh, Yero! Right there! Don't stop!' and I got really confused."

All of the blood rushed to the Vinkun's face. _Damn_ , he thought. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ "Maybe you were… dreaming," he said, though he was sure it wasn't convincing.

"No, I was awake," Leon said, shaking his head. "What did you do wrong?"

"Wrong?" Fiyero asked, wondering why he was still entertaining this conversation.

"Yeah, at one point, Mama said you were a 'very bad boy', so what did you do wrong? And there was all this moaning and groaning and 'ooh' and 'oh' and 'ahh'."

"I think you must have been dreaming," Fiyero said, still trying to end the conversation, and clearly failing.

"No, I wasn't. And the other boys at school were talking about how their daddies give their mamas a 'damn good seeing-to'. What does that mean and is that what you were giving to Mama?"

Fiyero promptly choked on his coffee.

"Yero," Elphaba called from the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Fiyero coughed, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I'm fine!"

"Daddy…" Leon started.

"First, watch your language," Fiyero interrupted, looking his son directly in the eyes, deciding that he was going to ask his son who was teaching him these new vocabulary words later. "Second, it's nothing, bud. Don't ask any more questions about it."

"But -"

"No more questions, Leon."

"Mama!" the little boy called into the kitchen.

"Five green pennies," Fiyero whispered quickly.

"What?" Leon blinked.

"I'll give you five green pennies if you never mention this again… especially to Mama."

Leon thought for a moment. "Ten."

"Deal!" Fiyero said, and the two shook on it. "Now finish your breakfast."

"Okay, Daddy," the little boy smiled as he finished his cereal.

* * *

 **Nominations for the 10th annual Greg Awards end in two days on the 30th. Go to TrebledWriter's profile to nominate! And happy belated Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans!**


	10. Seats

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another drabble! Today is my 18th birthday!**

* * *

Fiyero looked up from his paper when he heard someone clearing their throat in front of him. "Oh, hi, Lyssa," he smiled at the six year old.

The little girl frowned at her father. "Daddy."

"What?" the prince asked, wondering why his daughter was upset with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you when you… you put the seat up and I tell you to put it down for me when I go peepee. Why do you keep doing that?" Lyssa frowned.

The prince blinked, clearly confused. "What?"

"You never put the seat down after you use it and it's always up when I have to go peepee."

"Well, I mean, you just gotta put it down," Fiyero said after a pause.

"But I don't want to have to do that. I just thought you would do it when you finish and you put the seat down when you're done."

Fiyero smiled softly and put his paper aside. "Oh, so you want me to lift it up _and_ put it down?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to do anything?"

"Daddy…" Lyssa sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead and slowly shaking her head.

"Yes?"

"Listen to me."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"When you're done with the potty, you put the seat down for when the big girl comes in and she needs to go peepee or poopoo."

"Oh, okay," Fiyero said, nodding.

"So you gotta put it down for the girls. What happens if I fall in and can't get out because you didn't put the seat down?"

"Okay, princess. I'll make sure you don't fall in and I'll be sure to remember to always put the seat down."

"Good," Lyssa nodded in satisfaction as she turned to leave.

"Thank you for letting me know," Fiyero called after her.

"You're welcome," Lyssa called over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

"She's not the only one who thinks that you should put the seat down," Elphaba said, appearing in the doorway Lyssa disappeared in.

"You think so, too?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is that if you're going to leave the seat up, everything should… make it in the toilet."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know."

"Fae…"

"I'm saying that you should either sit down on the toilet with the seat down or work on your aim," Elphaba said bluntly, clearly not amused.

Fiyero blushed and chuckled bashfully. This was the life of a man with two women in his life.

* * *

 **Reviews make great birthday presents! And don't forget about voting for this year's Greg Awards, hosted by TrebledWriter! Voting ends on Dec 30!**


	11. Running

**I was watching a YouTube video and I got this drabble idea. This is a companion piece to 'Blind Ambition'.**

* * *

Elphaba smiled as Fiyero guided her through the royal gardens. She was currently spending two weeks of her summer vacation before her third year of Shiz with her boyfriend. She was surprised when her father didn't put up much of an argument when she asked him. He was beginning to see that his eldest daughter was becoming more and more independent and was learning that he wouldn't be able to hold onto her forever. Nessa had volunteered as a counselor at a day camp near Colwen Grounds, so she didn't accompany her. The green girl missed her sister, but was glad for the alone time with her boyfriend.

"Careful. There's a step down here," Fiyero said, slowly stepping down and helping his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Elphaba said as she felt the step with her foot and slowly stepped down.

"And there's a bench right here," Fiyero said, leading her to the seat and helping her sit down.

The green girl smiled as she sat, folding her cane and placing it on the seat next to her. "It's lovely out here," she said, feeling Fiyero sit down next to her.

"Summer is when all the wildflowers come out. The garden is full of them," Fiyero said, looking around.

"I'm sure they're beautiful."

"They are."

Elphaba inhaled, filling her lungs with the fresh air. She tilted her head up, feeling the sun's rays against her face. "How big is the garden?"

"It's huge. I'm convinced even I haven't walked through every part yet. When I was younger, I was convinced that the garden made up all of the Vinkus. I used to come out here and run around. There's so much open space here." Fiyero paused, then added, "Running was my escape. Every time I was upset or angry, I would come out here and run around. It proved to be a better outlet than punching a wall."

Elphaba chuckled. "I can think of many better outlets than punching a wall."

Fiyero grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Tell that to 'younger Fiyero'."

"I'm surprised you didn't join the track team."

"I never really considered doing running as a sport. It was something I did to escape. It's… freeing."

Elphaba smiled softly. "Freeing?"

"Yeah. You've… never run before, have you?"

The green girl turned and gave him a look.

The prince blushed and then got an idea. "Come on."

"Yero? What are you doing?" Elphaba asked as Fiyero pulled her to her feet and led her away from the bench.

"Just follow me."

"Do I have much of a choice? Just tell me."

"We're going for a run."

"… Please tell me you're joking."

Fiyero turned around to face her, gripping her hands. He brought them up so his palms were pressed against hers at shoulder-height. "Ready?"

"No. This idea is insane… and so are you for thinking it."

"Don't you want to run?"

"What I _don't_ want to do is trip over something. I can't run, Yero."

"You won't trip. I'll run backwards and all you have to do is follow me."

"What if you trip?"

"I won't. There's nothing here but grass and flowers. So, are you ready?"

Elphaba paused. "Do I have much of a choice?"

Fiyero grinned and started walking backwards. Elphaba felt his movements through his hands and followed him. The prince slowly began to increase his speed to a brisk walk.

"This is the fastest I've ever walked before," Elphaba commented hesitantly.

"You're doing great," Fiyero said as he began to speed walk. "Don't worry."

Elphaba sped up with him and felt the wind whip through her hair. A smile slowly made its way onto her face. She felt Fiyero speed up even more and she continued to follow him.

Fiyero was now running as fast as he could backwards, which was still pretty fast. He smiled as Elphaba ran in front of him. It was clear to him that the green girl was enjoying herself and that made his smile grow wider. Elphaba pushed her hands harder against Fiyero's, and it felt like she was pushing him to go faster.

"You can run," Fiyero sing-songed, pushing himself a tiny bit more.

Elphaba let out one of her rare, hearty laughs that made Fiyero's heart jump for joy. He laughed as he began to skip and Elphaba followed him, albeit not as gracefully. He slowed down to a brisk walk, which slowed to a leisurely pace before he stopped and pulled Elphaba into his arms.

"That was… freeing," Elphaba said as she caught her breath, leaning against the prince.

"I told you," Fiyero smiled, also trying to catch his breath. Man, he was out of shape!

"Thank you, Yero."

"You're welcome, Fae."

"Can we run back?"

Fiyero chuckled. "We're both pretty tired, so why don't we just walk back?"

"Okay."

He guided Elphaba's hand to his arm, but she gently pulled away, her hand drifting down from his elbow and grabbing his hand. Fiyero looked at her, surprised. Elphaba usually held onto his elbow when he was guiding her. "Fae –"

"I just felt free for the first time in my life," Elphaba said, knowing exactly what Fiyero was thinking. "I want to relish that feeling for a bit longer. Just walk ahead of me and I'll follow you. I'll be fine."

Fiyero smiled as he kissed her forehead and began walking, with Elphaba a half step behind him. He gently swung their arms and Elphaba smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze. When they reached the bench, Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's cane and tried to hand it to her, but the green girl gently pushed it away.

"I don't need it right now," she said, looking up at her boyfriend.

Fiyero gave Elphaba's hand a squeeze and kissed her cheek, leading her back into the castle.


	12. Bridesmaid

**I'm back with drabbles. This is inspired by my dad's wedding this past Saturday. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, everyone! It is now time for the bride to throw her bridal bouquet!" the DJ announced as Glinda positioned herself. "I need all of my single ladies on the floor!"

Elphaba, despite being the maid of honor, decided to sit this reception event out. She would have gotten away with it, too, if Glinda wasn't so focused on making sure her best friend was on the floor getting ready to catch her flowers.

"Elphie, come on!" she said, tugging at her friend's arm.

Knowing that she would have been unable to deny the bride anything, Elphaba complied and stood with the other girls. Glinda turned around and counted down.

"Three… two… one!" she counted in excitement before tossing the flowers. She heard the screams of the girls as they tried to catch it. The heard the flowers hit someone's hand and several groans ensued. When she turned around, a large smile graced her face.

"Elphie! You caught the bouquet!" the blonde bubbled as she went over to hug her friend.

"I wasn't even trying to," Elphaba deadpanned, and received a slap on the arm.

"You know what that means! You'll be the next one to get married!"

Elphaba knew she shouldn't dampen the blonde's big day with the sarcastic comment she had planned, so she simply nodded and watched as the happy new bride bubbled away.

After that, the men gathered around to throw the garland. Elphaba had retreated back to the bridal table and took a sip of her champagne. The garland was thrown and Elphaba couldn't believe who caught it.

"Good catch, Fiyero," the groom said, playfully slapping the Vinkun on the back.

"Thanks," Fiyero said, then looked over at Elphaba with a soft smile.

Their gazes locked for a moment before Elphaba turned away. Fiyero had been trying to talk Elphaba for a while, ever since Glinda had introduced them, but his efforts were futile. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying. He took advantage of a moment where Elphaba was looking away to approach her.

"Hey," he said, startling her. He looked at the flowers in her hand and the garland in his.

Elphaba simply looked at him, silent. "It's just a coincidence," she said after a while, knowing what he was thinking.

"I think it's fate."

"Keep thinking."

"I will," Fiyero said cheekily, causing Elphaba to roll her eyes. The green girl knew that she would never get married, and even if she did, it wouldn't be to Fiyero.

 **A year and a half later…**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fiyero smiled as he gently lifted the veil from Elphaba's face and locked her in a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered for the new couple. Glinda was so giddy that she was crying, thankful for wearing her waterproof mascara. She also would have been jumping up and down if she weren't seven months pregnant.

Even though she didn't believe in fate, or in those silly traditions that people actually believed in, she thought that maybe, deep down, she had a little help getting to this point.

And who knew, maybe she would help someone else.


	13. Just A Dream

**It's been a while since I've dabbled in drabbles. So, here we are. This was inspired by Emma's birthday in the fake realm of 'Once Upon A Time'. I love that show!**

* * *

 _Whfooo!_

Elphaba opened her eyes to the sound of applause. She looked down at the thin line of smoke coming from the green star candle on her cake she had just blown out. She looked up at her father, the Wizard, standing next to her and smiled at him. He smiled back as he gently placed a tender kiss in her hair.

"Happy birthday, Princess Elphaba!" the multitude of guest cheered.

"Thank you," Elphaba beamed.

"So, tell us, Princess, what did you wish for?" Galinda asked, smiling brightly at her friend.

Elphaba paused for a clock-tick. "Nothing. Everything I could ever want is all right here."

The Wizard clapped his hands and a large, chocolate cake was wheeled out. Elphaba walked around and continued to mingle with her guests, but Galinda could see that something was bothering her friend.

"Elphie," she said softly, touching her friend's arm.

The green girl turned around.

"Something's troubling you. What's wrong?"

Elphaba regarded her friend. "It's… nothing."

"It _is_ something, Elphaba. Tell me."

"Fabala?"

Both girls turned and saw the Wizard approaching them. Galinda curtsied and made to speak, but the Wizard beat her to it.

"Is something bothering you? Are you not enjoying the party?"

"No, I am. It's just…" The emerald princess looked from her father to her best friend before sighing. "I… I had a dream last night. Well, it's been a reoccurring dream for a few weeks, now. I… I dreamt that Morrible had succeeded in her evil curse and I was a… a… wicked witch."

Galinda gasped. "Oh my!"

"But with Morrible arrested and put to death, all of that was avoided," the Wizard said, trying to get his daughter back into the party.

"Yes. Yes, but in my dream, I was separated from you," Elphaba said, looking at her father. "And I had no idea that you were my father. Oz was a strange place where animals couldn't speak and people lived in fear and oppression. I was in an unloving home where I was forced to take care of… I forget who she was… my sister, I believe?"

"You don't have a sister, Elphaba," Galinda said softly.

"I know. And I was sent somewhere with her –I forget where– and we were separated and I began fighting Morrible and I woke up just as the Gale Force officers were shooting at me as I ran away and -"

"It was only a dream, Fabala," the Wizard interrupted, gently taking her hand and squeezing it softly to avoid her being thrown into hysterics.

"But then when I woke up," Elphaba said as she went to the corner, closely followed by the two. "I found this." She picked up an old broomstick with a crooked handle.

"Where did you find that?" Galinda asked, staring at the broom.

"It was under my bed."

Galinda looked at the Wizard for an explanation, and Elphaba followed suit.

"One of the maids must have left it there after cleaning your room," the older man said, taking the broom and handing it to a servant to put away. "Now," he said as he took his daughter's arm. "I believe we still have some birthday festivities to continue celebrating. Come."

"Of course, Father," Elphaba said as she walked back to the guests with her father.

"There is nothing to worry about, Fabala," the Wizard whispered to her. "It was all just a dream."

"Right," Elphaba said as she made eye contact with the Prince of the Vinkus and felt the heat rush to her face when he smiled at her. "It was all just a dream."


	14. Mr and Mrs

"Okay, game time!" Glinda announced happily. "I'm going to ask the bride and groom to come to the center of the dance floor, please."

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other before standing up from the head table and approaching the blonde.

"What's this?" Elphaba asked, seeing two chairs set up back-to-back in the center of the dance floor.

"You two sit back-to-back," the blonde instructed with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Why am I feeling nervous right now?" Fiyero asked as they sat down.

"You have every right to be," the blonde smiled as both newlyweds were handed a black, male dress shoe and a pink stiletto heel. "Alright, we're gonna play a little game called 'Mr. and Mrs.'. The way this game works is that I'm gonna ask a question and if you think it applies to Fiyero, you're both gonna raise the black shoe. But if you think it applies to Elphie, you're gonna raise the pink shoe."

"Why are we sitting back to back?" Elphaba asked, glancing at her maid of honor.

"So you can't see each other's answers, of course," Glinda giggled. "We're gonna see what the two of you agree and disagree on. Don't worry, it's really fun. Elphie, hold the black shoe in your left hand and the pink one in your right. Fiyero, hold the pink one in your left hand and the black one in your right. Are we ready?"

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded and the guests cheered.

"Alright, first question. Who is more likely to misplace their wallet?"

Elphaba thought for a moment before slowly raising the black shoe. Fiyero raised the pink shoe, causing multiple snickers throughout the ballroom.

"Next question," Glinda smiled as they put the shoes down. "Who spends the most money?"

Elphaba immediately raised the black shoe, and Fiyero reluctantly did the same.

"Who is the messiest?"

Elphaba raised the black shoe, and Fiyero raised the pink shoe. All of the guests laughed and Glinda didn't even bother to hold back her snickers.

"Who is the better kisser?"

Fiyero immediately held up the pink shoe, while Elphaba slowly held up the black one, an intense blush spreading across her face. The ballroom filled with laughter and Elphaba was very tempted to turn around to see how Fiyero was answering, but knew the blonde wouldn't be happy with her if she tried to cheat.

"Who has a better sense of style?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes and raised the black shoe. Elphaba sighed as she held up the black shoe.

"Who snores the loudest?"

Fiyero held up the pink shoe with a faux cough. Elphaba would have glared at him if she could, but sighed as she accepted defeat and raised the pink shoe. The blonde had been very adamant about the green girl's snores when they were college roommates, and Fiyero had quickly jumped on that train. According to her now-husband, however, the snoring was less of a problem, but she still had to answer the questions honestly. And if she was honest with herself, Fiyero's snores weren't the kind that could keep an entire neighborhood awake. When he did snore, he would make a sweet whistling sound that almost sounded like a song.

"Who is the biggest baby when they have a cold?"

Elphaba frowned slightly as she raised the black shoe, while Fiyero raised the pink shoe. He then thought the better of it and lowered it before raising the black shoe.

"Who would be the disciplining parent?"

Elphaba raised the pink shoe without hesitation, and Fiyero did the same. It made them both think about having children, but they brushed that thought aside for the moment. They were newly married and had plenty of time to think about kids.

"Who is the better dancer?"

Fiyero whistled his 'Dancing Through Life' song that he knew got on Elphaba's nerves as he raised the black shoe. The green girl growled softly and the Vinkun snickered. Muttering something under her breath, Elphaba raised the black shoe.

"Who is more stubborn?"

Both of them raised the pink shoe because they both knew it was true. No matter how stubborn Fiyero was (and he was very stubborn), he knew that his wife would always out-stubborn him.

"Who is the first to apologize after an argument?"

Both of them were still for a moment. They both really seemed to be considering that question. Elphaba slowly raised the black shoe while Fiyero raised the pink one.

"Last question; who is always right?"

Fiyero dropped both shoes to the ground, stood up, and walked back to the head table. Everyone laughed as Elphaba held up the pink shoe with a wide smirk. She turned around when she didn't feel her husband behind her and when she saw the distance between him and the shoes on the floor, joined in on the laughter.

"You have to answer that, Fiyero," Glinda smirked.

"It's Fae!" the Vinkun exclaimed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Fae is always right!"

Elphaba laughed as she stood up and approached her husband. "You have your moments, too, Yero. Granted, they're few and far between, but you still have your moments when you're right." She pulled him into a gentle kiss and the entire room was filled with applause and laughter.

* * *

 **Just a reminder that it is Greg Awards time! I'm hosting again this year, so go to my profile to submit your nominations for authors and stories! Nominations close November 30, 2017 at 12 Noon EST.**


	15. Baby Shower

Glinda giggly gaily as she decorated the living room of the Tigulaar residence. She couldn't wait to surprise them. A few of their mutual friends were also there to help decorate, but at the moment, she was on her own. She had been wanting to host Elphaba and Fiyero's baby shower, and now she was finally getting the chance to.

An hour and seven guests later, the living room was fully decorated with colorful streamers, as well as a "Congrats on becoming parents" banner.

"Ooh! Elphie and Fifi are going to love this!" Glinda gushed.

"Here they come!" a guest said as she looked out the window, seeing Elphaba and Fiyero approaching the house with bags in their hands.

"Everyone get ready!" the blonde said as she got everyone into position.

"Surprise!" everyone exclaimed when the front door opened, revealing the couple.

Elphaba jumped back, almost bumping into her husband. "What's all this?" she asked as she stepped into the living room, almost dropping her bag of groceries when she saw the banner. "What in Oz…"

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, coming up behind his wife. "What… oh, sweet Lurline…"

"Congratulations on the baby, you two," one of the guests said, offering them both pieces of cake.

"We're having a baby?" Fiyero asked in shock, glancing at his wife.

"I'm _PREGNANT_?!" the green woman gasped, glancing around the room before her eyes rested on her friend. " _Glinda Upland_!"

"Yes, Elphie?" the blonde blinked innocently.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm apparently pregnant?"

"Wait… you're not pregnant?" Fiyero asked, glancing down at his wife.

"I may have put on a little weight, but that doesn't mean I'm pregnant."

Fiyero's face fell a bit.

"Glin, I'm still waiting for an explanation."

"Well… I had ordered these decorations a while ago, in the hopes that I would be able to _eventually_ use them," the blonde said, albeit a bit sheepishly. "But since I'm moving, I couldn't pack them up and I thought…"

"You thought you would throw us a baby shower… even though I'm not pregnant," Elphaba groaned, then looked around for her husband. "Where's Fiyero?"

Glinda nodded her head to the right and Elphaba turned to find her husband eating their baby shower cake. "Yero!" she exclaimed.

"What?" the prince blinked, his mouth full. "It's good cake. I'm not going to let perfectly good cake go to waste."

Elphaba muttered a curse under her breath. The blonde giggled as she took the bags from her friend and brought them into the kitchen. She then returned and slipped her arm into hers. "Come on, Elphie. Enjoy the party."

"I'm going to kill you for this," Elphaba muttered.

"And you can keep the decorations," the bubbly girl said, choosing to ignore her friend as she helped herself to a glass of punch.

"It's not like they're going to be useful anytime soon."

 _ONE YEAR LATER…_

"Um… you were saying?" the blonde giggled, handing her seven-month-pregnant friend a glass of lemonade.

Elphaba merely grumbled as she looked around at everyone who was attending her _real_ baby shower. It wasn't a very large crowd… by Glinda's standards, but it was still a very nice turnout.

"And just think… my little party was all you two needed to get the ball rolling."

The green girl shot her best friend a look. "I'm going to do you a favor and _not_ comment on that."

The blonde flashed her a grin. "I'm just saying… I throw the most _magical_ parties, don't I?"

Elphaba threw the pillow that was behind her back at her friend, who ducked before it could hit her. "Deny it all you want, you know I'm right. Just let me know in a few years when you're ready for your next kid."

"Glinda!" Elphaba huffed, but the blonde smirked as she skipped away.

Elphaba watched her go and sighed. With a soft grunt, she slowly pushed herself to her feet and waddled towards the table to get some cake.

* * *

 **The Greg Awards Voting has begun! I'm hosting again, so look at my profile to vote for your favorite stories and authors.**


	16. Midnight Musings

**This is my first drabble of 2018, so happy SUPER BELATED New Year, everyone! :-D**

* * *

Fiyero sighed softly as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Next to him, his wife was snoring softly, peacefully asleep.

"Fae?" he whispered, gently nudging her. "Fae? Hey, Fae? Fae?"

Elphaba muttered something and sleepily swatted at her husband's hand.

"Fae?"

"Mmm... what?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Well… I can't sleep."

"That makes one of us."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Maybe."

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Yero, it's the middle of the night. What is so important that it couldn't wait seven more hours?"

"Do you like me?"

Elphaba blinked. "That's what you woke me up at one in the morning for? To ask me if I _like_ you?"

"Yes."

"Right now… not especially."

Fiyero pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you're brainless."

"Fine, you may not like me at this particular moment, but do you like me?"

"I married you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but did you marry me as a friend, or like, a wife? I'm unclear."

"And right now, so am I."

"But why did you marry me?"

"Because I knew you would keep pestering me until I did."

Fiyero's silence told Elphaba that he was being serious. She just wished he could be more serious during a more holy hour of the day. With a clearly irritated sigh, she slowly pushed herself up and yawned again. "I married you because… because you make me happy. You keep me sane and hold me together. And I know I do the same for you. Before I met you, I never thought about my happiness because I never considered it to be important. But now, I can't imagine my life without you, Yero."

Fiyero grinned.

"I can, however, imagine how much better I could sleep without you keeping me up with questions."

"Okay," Fiyero nodded and settled back against the pillows. "Thank you, Fae."

"I would say 'Anytime', but we both know that's a lie," Elphaba said as she snuggled under the covers once more.

"Fae?"

"Yes, Yero."

"Do you… think that squirrels dream?"

Elphaba growled. "Fiyero Liir Tigulaar, if you don't shut up and go to sleep…"

"But I _can't_ sleep."

"Then shut up and let _me_ sleep!"

"Fine."

"I swear, if I remember this conversation when the sun comes up, you _will_ regret it."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."


	17. Bookworm

**Okay, everyone! Drabble time! This is a prompt from Grapesoda77, who guessed a reference in my last multichap, '** ** _Play the Game'_** **.**

* * *

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Go away, Fiyero."

"But I wanna know!"

"I'm busy."

"Can I have a quick peek?"

"No."

Fiyero let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at the green girl. He had no idea why she was being so difficult. He just wanted to know what book she was reading.

"I don't know why _you_ sound frustrated. _I'm_ the one being disturbed."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Fiyero paused. Why _did_ he want to know? He was simply strolling through the campus when he saw her reading on the bench by Suicide Canal. He didn't know why he approached her, or even why he was talking to her, or what was stopping him from walking away.

"Leave me alone, Tigulaar."

"You don't want any company?"

"What I _want_ is to be left alone!"

"Fine! You know what, I was just trying to be nice, but clearly – never mind."

Elphaba finally looked up as Fiyero started to walk away. She closed her book with a sigh and took a deep breath. "' _The Chains We Wear'_."

The prince turned. "What?"

"The book. It's called _'The Chains We Wear'_."

Fiyero took that as an invitation to continue the conversations and reapproached the green girl. "What's it about?"

Elphaba paused briefly before recounting the tale of the lonely girl who was sure that no one would love her and how she met a boy who changed that.

"Do you relate to her?"

"Am I supposed to?" the green girl snapped before she could stop herself.

"No… I just meant… you seem to really like this book and… never mind."

"Wait!" she called after the prince as he started to walk away. "I'm sorry. I… yes, I suppose I do relate to her. We... share a lot of our... feelings... sometimes."

"You shouldn't have to," Fiyero said so softly that Elphaba almost didn't hear him.

Almost.


	18. Advice

**Wow… it's been a while since I've posted anything, hasn't it? Well, summer is here and I am back! Let's do this!**

* * *

Elphaba sat on the couch waiting for her husband to return home. She needed to have a long, serious talk with him.

Soon enough, the front door opened and the man in question came in. "Hey, Fae!" he greeted her with a smile and kissed her forehead.

The green woman didn't return the smile.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, putting the groceries down on the floor and sitting next to his wife.

Elphaba's frown remained on her face and she didn't say anything.

"Am… I in trouble?"

"Take a guess," she finally said.

"No?"

"Take _another_ guess."

"What happened?"

"Fiyero… what did you say to Zaeah last week?"

"About what?"

"About what to do if those girls at school kept bullying her."

"I just told her to start standing up for herself."

"Yes… but did you give her any… _examples_ of what to say?"

Fiyero gulped. "I might have suggested…"

Elphaba pulled out a manila envelope addressed to 'The Parents of Zaeah Tigulaar' and took out a piece of paper. "Apparently, according to the principal, _your_ daughter paraded around the cafeteria today exclaiming, and I quote, 'Oh hell no! You must think I'm playing! I am not the one today! You don't even know me! Hell no! Hell no!'."

Fiyero felt the room getting hotter as his wife glanced at him over her glasses. "Fae –"

"And there were a lot more 'Hell nos'. Care to explain?"

"I just –"

"Where did _you_ even get that from?"

"That's what my uncle told me to say when I was getting bullied in school!"

"Who bullied you?"

"That's not the point. The point is it worked for me and it will work for Zaeah. Those bullies didn't bother me again after I did that, and Zaeah won't get bullied anymore either."

"Well… Zaeah is suspended from school for two days."

"For what?!"

"For what I just said she said."

"Well… you probably would have told her to just talk to the girls and say that 'bullying is wrong'. That would have gotten her bullied even more. Where's Zaeah?"

"In her room."

The prince grabbed the grocery bags and quickly exited, leaving Elphaba alone, knowing that this wasn't the last time he was going to give some fatherly advice and have it backfire.


	19. Ballet

"Alright, dads and daughters, please line up. Ballerinas in one line, dad's in another! And match up with your daughter."

Fiyero lined up with the other dads. He knew the other men were nervous, but he wasn't. Dancing was his specialty, especially through life. Ballet, however, was a slightly different story.

The ballet teacher clapped her hands and walked over to the music player. "Alright, everyone, we will practice our chassés across the floor. Make sure to keep time with the music."

Fiyero looked over at his seven-year-old daughter, Jayne, in her pink leotard and her hair in a tight bun and ballet slippers. The young girl met her father's gaze and grinned at him. As the music started, Fiyero watched the other dads struggle to match their daughters' graceful movements.

"Very good, Your Highness," the instructor smiled. "Try to keep your arms straight."

"You're doing very well, Daddy," Jayne grinned.

Fiyero grinned back. "Thank you, princess."

"Alright, dads and daughters, that was very good. Now we move on to the turns. We'll start simple chaines turns. I will demonstrate for the dads."

"It's just a simple turn," one dad said.

"That doesn't look very hard," another added.

"It's not just a simple turn, Dad," one of the girls said, glancing back at her father. "You have to keep your legs straight."

"And you feet close together," another added.

"Madame Resnoh, should we start with the gingerbread man?" Jayne asked, waving her hand in the air.

"Gingerbread man?" Fiyero blinked.

"Ah, yes. I suppose that would be wise," Madame Resnoh said, and all the girls laughed.

Before he knew it, Fiyero found himself with his arms stretched out to the side, slowly turning across the floor.

"Remember to keep your spot across the room so you don't get dizzy," Madame Resnoh reminded them. "And turn your head when you move your back leg."

Somewhere in the center of the room, the prince lost his spot and started getting dizzy, but kept going to keep up with his daughter. They were almost finished when his legs got tangled and he fell flat on his stomach.

"Daddy!" Jayne gasped.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Madame Resnoh asked as two of the other fathers helped the prince to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine," the prince said, smoothing out his shirt and continued the turning exercise to the other side of the room.

"Are you sure you're alright, Daddy?" Jayne asked.

In truth, the only thing bruised was the prince's ego. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed by falling, probably because he was the first one. If word got out, that would make quite the headline. _'Dancing Through Life Prince Falls During Ballet Class'_. Maybe other dads would also fall and he wouldn't be the only one.

"It's okay, Daddy," Jayne whispered, taking her father's hand. "I fell my first time, too. And I got up and kept going, just like you."

That made the prince feel better. Not that his daughter had fallen, but that he had taught her that even if you fall, to get back up and keep trying. "I'm glad, princess," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Alright, let's try the gingerbread man one more time, then we'll go to full chaines. Then we'll do our pique turns," Madame Resnoh said, clapping her hands and turning the music on.

As it turned out, Fiyero wasn't the only dad to fall as they continued to learn the turns. But all the falls were met with laughs and funny side-comments. It was all in fun, and none of the dads were as good as their daughters.

"Thank you for coming today, Daddy," Jayne said on their way back to the castle.

"Of course, princess. I had lots of fun in your class. I'm glad they organized it. But I do have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Mama how many times Daddy fell."

Jayne giggled. "Okay, Daddy."


End file.
